Moda na lemura
Totalna Porażka: Azja kontra Afryka Odcinek 8B "Moda na lemura" Vera siedziała koło pilotującej samolot Camilie. Vera: Mówię ci! Na reszcie zobaczysz, że stać nas na więcej! Camilie: To znaczy, że w końcu wcześniej pomyślisz o jakimkolwiek zadaniu? Vera: Skąd! Mówię, że dostałam angaż w lemurzej Modzie na Sukces! ^^ Camilie: Ty żartujesz, co nie? Vera: Nie! ^^ Vera zobaczyła, że kamera jest włączona. Vera: Zapomniałabym... ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Azja kontra Afryka... w Afryce... odwiedziliśmy Kenię i odtworzyliśmy pierwszą światową Baowizję. Oczywiście była to walka sojuszy. Arian i Zach, przeciwko Henry'emu, Selishy i Fer. Tą ostatnią przez cały odcinek chciał manipulować Henry. Ostatecznie najbardziej utalentowana okazała się Fer, a z programu wyleciał nasz kochany masochista; Arian. Cóż. Została ich już tylko czwórka. Czy Zach przekona dziewczyny, żeby wywaliły Henry'ego? Dowiecie się dzisiaj w specjalnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! Oczywiście w Afryce. ;3 Zaciemnienie. Opening z serialu Gravity Falls Na początku pojawia się logo Totalnej Porażki: Azji Kontra Afryka. Słowo „Afryka” rozrasta się na cały ekran. Zaczyna się piosenka. Pojawiają się panoramy Kairu, Pretorii, Lome, pustyni, dżungli i wioski tubylców. Autobus odjeżdża z miasteczka. Za nim pojawiają się Henry. Następnie na tle baobabu pojawia się Vera, która wskazuje na koronę drzewa. Po tej scence pojawia się Allice, która radośnie skacze pomiędzy gorylami. Po tym pojawia się Selisha, który sieka swoją kataną kaktusa. Pojawia się jakaś uliczna, w tle zachodzi słońce. W kolejnej scence podchodzą do siebie Fatima i Rasel, którzy patrzą na siebie, próbują się zabić wzrokiem, a następnie od tak odchodzą w swoje strony. Pojawia się Peter, który klaszcze na środku ulicy, ktoś rzuca w niego pomidorem. Fer staje na środku gejzeru, gdy spostrzegła się co się dzieje wystrzeliła w powietrze. Z boku stoi Yoanna z fioletowymi włosami, która sama siebie okłada. Następnie z baobabu wychodzi radośnie Zach w samej przepasce na biodro, a koło baobabu płaczę Arian i rzeźbi figurkę Fatimy z drewna. Po tym pojawia się zbliżenie stołu na którym są porozrzucane zdjęcia z sezonu. Następnie pojawia się grupowe zdjęcie, a za nim „Total Drama: Asia vs. Africa”. Samolot, Magazyn right|150px W magazynie przesiadywali Henry i Zach. Zach: Ahh... nie wierzę, że dziewczyny nie zabrały ciebie do tej zakichanej pierwszej klasy. Zach wściekły założył ręcę. Zach: Przynajmniej nie musiałbym znosić twojego towarzystwa... Henry: Wiesz... też się cieszę, że cię widzę? Zach: Głęboko to mam. Jak dla mnie powinieneś wylecieć pierwszy. Henry: Ale powiedz mi. Dlaczego, aż tak mnie nie lubisz? Zach: Dlaczego? Zach zaśmiał się. Zach: Ty się serio pytasz? :D Henry: No tak... Zach: Bo nic nie zrobiłeś. Nawet Yoanny nie uchroniłeś przed eliminacją. A nawet chyba sam ją wyrzuciłeś. Henry: Po potrzebowała tego! Zach: I przybliżyła cię do miliona... Henry: Ty chyba nie sugerujesz... Zach: No jasne, że sugeruje! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Zmieniłem się po ostatniej ceremonii. Nie mogę już zachowywać się dziecinnie, bo wylecę. Biorę los w swoje ręce i bądźcie pewni, że Zach tak łatwo nie da się zepchnąć na czwarte miejsce! Obiecuje wam to! Zach nerwowo przebierał nogami. Zach: Więc słuchaj... jestem pewien, że tego nie wygrasz, więc może od razu się poddasz, co? Henry: Co?! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Jak... jak Zach może mówić, że nie wygram tego! Przecież mam takie szansę wygrać ten program jak Selisha, czy Fer, bo bądźmy pewni. Zach zajmie to czwarte miejsce jak bardzo by nie próbował mnie zniszczyć! :) Samolot, Pierwsza Klasa right|150px W czasie kiedy Zach i Henry dogryzali sobie w Magazynie, Selisha i Fer kąpały się w jacuzzi w pierwszej klasie, którą ostatnio wygrała Fer. Selisha: Selisha-san jest szczęśliwa, że może dzielić Pierwszą Klasę z Fer-chan! Fer: Tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san jest tak blisko by pokonać Starszych! Selisha-san dotrwała po raz pierwszy do finałowej czwórki i Selisha-san ma bardzo dobrych sojuszników-san! Selisha-san czuje, że to będzie dobry dzień. Selisha przytuliła swoją katanę, która również kąpała się w jacuzzi. Selisha: Ach... <3 thumb|center|670 px Selisha: Ale o co chodzi? Fer: My... relaksujemy się... Selisha: Na prawdę Fer-chan? Fer: Tak... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Dostałam się... do finałowej czwórki... wow... ja. To naprawdę dziwne... i takie no... niespodziewane... że ktoś taki jak ja doszedł... tak daleko i... i... nie wyleciałam pierwsza.... to też super... Gil. Zrywam z tobą... Fer: Słuchaj... Selisha: Co się dzieje Fer-chan? Starsi cię zaatakowali?! Selisha chwyciła mokrą katanę. Selisha: Selisha-san gotowa do walki! Fer: Nie... Fer chwyciła kawałek sernika na talerzu. Fer: Chciałam wiedzieć... czy nie masz ochoty na sernik... Selisha: Sernik?! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Sernik to najgorszy gatunek Starszego na świecie!!! Są słodcy, ale powodują cukrzycę!!! Selisha nie da się zabić Starszym! Selisha wyrzuciła sernik przez dziurę w podwoziu. Fer: Od kiedy... mamy dziurę w podwoziu? Selisha wzruszyła ramionami. Selisha: Nie mam pojęcia Fer-chan. Wtedy przyszła Camilie, która zaczęła zaklejać dziurę w kadłubie taśmą klejącą. Fer: To... nie wytrzyma. Camilie: A myślisz, że nie wiem? Ale nic lepszego i tak nie mamy więc musicie się tym zadowolić... Kiedy Camilie to powiedziała, drzwi pomiędzy Pierwszą Klasą, a holem wyleciały. Camilie: Ehh... widać, że zbliżamy się do końca sezonu... Selisha: Tak Modelko-san! Camilie: Modelko... pff... przez tą Verę muszę się tu gnić tracić roczny kontrakt modowy... ale nie... bo muszę się pojawiać tutaj i czaić, żebyśmy się nie rozbili. Fer: Ju... hu... Selisha: Modelka-san jest taka dzielna! Starsi cię nie dopadną! Camilie: Yyy, dzięki? Camilie po tym jak skończyła wyszła, a samolot powoli zbliżał się do Madagaskaru. Madagaskar, Wioska right|150px Uczestnicy po długiej i niespokojnej podróży dotarli wreszcie do wioski, powoli zaczęli wysiadać z samolotu. Ich oczą ukazała się jednak wioska opanowana przez lemury, które urządziły sobie z wioski swój plan filmowy. Zach: No co tutaj się dzieje?! Nagle jeden lemur porwał plastikową katanę Selishy. Selisha: Katana Selishy-san!!! Henry: Hej... co się tutaj dzieje, Vero? Vera tymczasem jak gdyby nikt rozmawiała z Królem Lemurów na temat dublu sceny z jej udziałem. Vera: Tak... awaryjne lądowanie samolotu było okej, ale co jeżeli by dodać tutaj więcej... ognia? Król Lemurów wyraźnie nie był zadowolony pomysłem. Henry: Emm... Vero? Henry poklepał ją po ramieniu. Wtedy z za krzaków wyskoczył wielki goryl. Vera: Ochrona! Jakiś fan mnie rozprasza! Fer: Przecież... goryle... nie mieszkają... na Madagaskarze! Vera: Tak... czekajcie... Vera odwróciła się do uczestników. Vera: Czy ja was skądś nie znam? Vera spojrzała na Camilie. Camilie: Ekhem... Vera: Służba? Camilie: Weź się ogarnij Vera... grasz w telenowali... w dodatku nagrywanej przez lemury!!! Vera skrzyżowała ręce. Vera: Po prostu mi zazdrościsz... Camilie: Tak. Chyba debiutu w TVBanan. Zach zaczął się śmiać. Zach: Hah, dobre! Po długiej rozmowie z Verą, ta przypomniała sobie, że jest prowadzącą program. Vera: Cóż. Jak mi BRUTALNIE przerwano moją karierę medialną to mogę się zająć wami. Podoba się wam na Madagaskarze? :D Selisha: Selisha-san ma inne pytanie! Dlaczego ci mali Starsi opanowali tą wioskę i porwali katanę Selishy-san? Vera: Pewnie była potrzebna do nakręcenia śmierci Małporichiego. Zach: To nie ma sensu. Vera: Posłuchajcie jakie jest wasze zadanie, to już w ogóle uwierzycie w moją pomysłowość! Miejscowa ludność... trochę się skarży na naszych małpich stażystów, więc waszym zadaniem będzie humanitarne wygonienie małp z powrotem do dżungli. Osoba, która wypłoszy ich najwięcej wygra immunitet i gwarantowane miejsce w finałowej... TRÓJCE!!! Henry westchnął. Zach: I co wzdychasz... i tak tego nie wygrasz. Henry: Dlaczego? Zach: Nie wiem... bo może wyłącznie polegasz na Fer i Selishy? Aaa... wcześniej jeszcze na Yoannie... (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Moja walka zaczyna się właśnie teraz... wykończę Henry'ego, a potem zawalczę o finał z Selishą... cóż Fer nie jest taka łatwa do zmanipulowania... Henry: Wiesz... ale ja na nich polegam, bo są moimi przyjaciółkami. C: Zach: Szkoda tylko, że sam nie umiesz sobie poradzić. Selisha: Jak ty teraz Zach-san? Zach: Tak, możemy to powiedzieć szczerze... jak nie wygram dzisiejszego zadania mogę się pożegnać z tym programem! Fer przewróciła oczyma. Fer: Tak... Vera: Ale szykuje się gorące zadanie! Dobrze, walczcie o to! Start! Cała czwórka rozbiegła się po wiosce. Zach podszedł do dużej grupy małp na targowisku. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Małpy są głupie... tak samo jak Henry. Wykurzenie ich z tej wiochy nie będzie trudne. Zach podszedł do pierwszej małpki. Zach: Ty... Zach wyciągnął dłoń by złapać małpę. Ta wpadła w szał i wskoczyła na jego twarz. Zach: Aaa! Wściekły lemur wezwał posiłki i po chwili stado lemurów związało Zach'a. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Dobra... może te małpiszony nie są takie głupie... Lemury zakneblowały Zacha bananem i wrzuciły do wyschniętej studni. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Ech... czy ja na serio muszę zaczynać tak dzień?! Mam nadzieje, że inni radzą sobie równie źle jak ja! W tym samym czasie Selisha tropiła lemura, który ukradł jej wcześniej katanę. Selisha: Wyczuwam cię lemurze-san! Selisha wspięła się na wielkie drzewo. Selisha: Wychodź lemurze-san! Stań do walki z Selishą-san!!! Tymczasem lemur, który ukradł katanę Selishy siedział na szczycie korony drzewa i brał ślub z ową kataną. Selisha: Moja katana?! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Może Selisha-san nie zna potrzeb katany Selishy-san! Katana Selishy-san się żeni, a Selisha-san nie dostała zaproszenie na ślub. Pod drzewem stała Fer. Fer: To... jest irracjonalne... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Jak to możliwe, że katana i lemur się żenią... a Fer nie... Selisha wpadła na ślub katany i lemura. Selisha: Co to ma być!!! Zbliżenie na katanę. Selisha: Myślałam, że jesteś przyjacielem Selishy-san katano!!! Lemur zaczął się wpatrywać w katanę, po chwili chciał się rzucić na Selishę za zepsucie jego ślubu. Selisha: Co?! Selisha złapała lemura i cisnęła nim za miasto. Selisha: Chodź katano! Jesteś za młoda na śluby! Selisha wzięła katanę i zeskoczyła z drzewa. Fer: Selisho... Selisha: Tak Fer-chan? Fer: Musimy... wygrać z Zach'iem za wszelką cenę! On... jest zły... Selisha: Selisha-san też to zauważyła Fer-chan! Dobrze... Selisha postara się na tym zadaniu dla Fer-chan! Fer: Dziękuje... Selisha pobiegła w stronę centrum wioski, a Fer próbowała wejść na drzewo. Z kiepskim tego rezultatem. Fer: Tam... na pewno są małpki... Dalej w wiosce Henry uciekał przed stadem wściekłych lemurów. Henry: Ratunku!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Może na prawdę Zach ma trochę racji... jakby nie patrzeć to ostatnią ceremonię przeżyłem jedynie dzięki głosowi Fer. Nie... tym razem muszę pokazać, że potrafię o siebie walczyć i wygram to zadanie! Henry uciekał jak najszybciej mógł. Henry: Na pooomoc!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Wygram to zadanie z dumą wyrysowaną na twarzy! Henry poślizgnął się na kupce. C: Henry: No... A stado lemurów zaczęło go okładać patykami. Henry: Dlaczego raz nie mogę wyjść poważnie!!! Stado lemurów po chwili przestało tłuc Henry'ego i zaczęło biec. Henry: Co jest? Okazało się, że lemury popędziły za Fer, która miała na patyku przywiązanego banana. Henry: Fer? ._. Po chwili Fer zrzuciła do rzeki kij z przywiązanym bananem, a małpki wpadły za nim. Tym samym Fer wysunęła się na prowadzenie w zadaniu. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: I znowu ktoś mi uratował życie... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Nie zrobiłam tego... dla Henry'ego... on jest dobrym zbieraczem lemurów... wykorzystałam go... huuuraaaa... Po pół godziny Zach wydostał się z wyschniętej studni. Zach: Nienawidzę tej wyspy... Zach otrzepał pył z ubrania i zastanowił się co zrobić dalej. Zach: Potrzebuje pewnego wabika... sam nie poradzę sobie z tym zadaniem... (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Durne małpy...przez nie straciłem za dużo czasu, a pewnie ta grupka wzajemnej adoracji już mnie dawno przegoniła w zadaniu... Zach zauważył przebiegającą Selishę. Zach: Świetnie! Zach pobiegł za Selishą w stronę glinianych domków. Selisha: Selisha-san będzie wyrzucać małpki! Selisha po kolei łapała lemury i rzucała je za siebie. Zach: Haha, świetnie! Zach tymczasem łapał lemury do lnianego worka, kiedy nazbierał się ich już tam tuzin pobiegł w stronę granic wioski i wypuścił je. Zach: Tak! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: I co? Kto teraz jest zwycięzcą? Statystyki były następujące po godzinie gonitwy za małpami; Fer- 15, Zach - 12, Selisha - 2, Henry - 0. Henry schował się w glinianym domu w obawie przed małpami. Henry: Lemury... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Od jakiejś pół godziny zacząłem mieć jakieś chore lęki w związku z tymi lemurami... nie chcę ich widzieć! Henry: Niech już Fer albo Selisha to wygrają... Henry skulił się. Henry: Chcę już do bezpiecznego samolotu... Wtedy małpy znalazły Henry'ego i zaczęły w niego rzucać kupkami. Henry: Nieee! Henry zaczął uciekać jak dalej od małp. Henry: Dlaczegoooo! W tym samym czasie Fer goniła stado małpek, które przed nią uciekało. Fer: Chcę... was przytulić... Małpki jednak uciekały najszybciej jak mogły. Fer: Pragnę... miłości... Lemur: Iiiiik! Fer: Miłoooooości... (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Czy...ja jestem tak odrażająca? ;( Wtedy przez wioskę zaczął się przedzierać Ivan. Ivan: Nie ma to jak wakacje za wygraną z idiotycznego reality-show! Ivan wysmarkał się do studolarówki. Ivan: Ahh... czekaj, coś tutaj chyba nie gra... Ivan rozglądał się po wiosce i obserwował 3 osoby, które uganiały się za małpami. Ivan: Czy to kolejne idiotyczne reality-show? Lemury przebiegły obok Ivan'a, chwilę później wpadł w niego Zach. Zach: Hej! Uważaj jak leziesz! Ivan: Nie, to ty uważaj, jak leziesz! Ivan i Zach podrapali się po głowie i w tym samym momencie zaczęli płakać. Przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu Selisha. Selisha: Selisha-san nie wiedziała, że Beksa-san ma brata! Zach: Co?! To nie mój brat! Ivan: Tak... nawet przecież nie jesteśmy podobni... Zach: W ogóle! Ivan: Jakaś głupia jest... Zach: Co nie? Jak but! Ivan: Tak! Dokładnie to samo pomyślałem! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Może jednak troszeczkę jesteśmy podobni do siebie... tak tyci, tyci... Tymczasem Fer wyganiała lemury. Fer: Wiem... Fer podniosła rękę do góry. Fer: Chcę... pokazać światu... swoje... baloooony... Fer zaczęła się rozbierać. Fer: Pokażę się nago... w telewizji... Kiedy Fer zdjęła bluzkę wszystkie lemury popadły w panikę. Fer: Ale... Po chwili wszystkie małpy uciekły z wioski do dżungli. Fer: Ehh... nikt nie docenia wdzięków Fer... Po pół godzinie Fer wróciła do drzemiącej przy samolocie Very. Fer: Emm... Vera: C-co? Vera przebudziła się. Vera: Dlaczego... Vera rozejrzała się. Vera: A gdzie są się podziały lemury? Fer: Uciekły... ode mnie... Vera: Tak? Stażysta podbiegł do Very i powiedział jej o wszystkim. Vera: Tak, gratuluje Fer! Dzisiaj wygrywasz kolejną nietykalność! Kto by powiedział, że tak będziesz dominowała w zadaniach... Fer: Hu... ra... Vera: A z wami widzę się na ceremonii... W tym momencie koło samolotu pojawili się Henry, Selisha i Zach. Zach: Świetnie... (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Niech nie myślą, że ja się poddałem... oj nie. Ja się jeszcze nie poddałem! Henry. Obiecuję, że jeszcze dzisiaj to ty pożegnasz się z programem!!! Samolot, Hol right|150px Po zadaniu wszyscy powoli zmierzali ku samolotu. Henry, Selisha i Fer szli razem. Henry: To był jeden z najgorszych dni od dawna... Henry ledwo dyszał. Henry: Ja chyba na serio nie umiem nic zrobić sam i dobrze. Selisha położyła rękę na ramieniu Henry'ego. Selisha: Nie martw się Henry-chan! Selisha-san jest pewna, że dzisiaj i tak wyleci Zach-san! Fer: To... prawda... Henry: No mimo, ale nie uważam, że on tak łatwo się poddał. On się dzisiaj zrobił jakiś dziwny. Nie zauważyłyście? Selisha zastanowiła się. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Jakby nie patrzeć Henry-chan może mieć dużo racji. Zach-san zawsze był nieodpowiedzialny, a teraz Zach-san zrobił się jakiś... przebiegły i to w złym słowa tego znaczenia! Mam nadzieje, że głosowanie przejdzie po myśli Selishy-san! Fer szła koło Henry'ego. Henry: Ale Fer, gratuluje! Dominujesz w zadaniach! Fer: To... super... Fer jak zwykle powiedziała to bez żadnej wyraźnej emocji w głosie. Selisha: Fer-chan powinna być dumna! Dzięki tobie Zach-san pożegna się z programem! W tym momencie za grupką pojawił się w drzwiach samolotu Zach. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Słyszałem to bardzo dobrze, ale ja jeszcze się nie poddałem! Może Fer wygrała sobie to zadanie, ale co z tego? Ja cały czas mam kilka asów w rękawie, które postaram się wykorzystać jeszcze przed ceremonią. Zresztą... nie mam przecież nic do stracenia w tym momencie. Być, albo odpaść. Walczę właściwie o wszystko. Henry zauważył Zach'a. Henry: Hej... dziewczyny... Fer i Selisha również się odwróciły. Zach: Co? Mój widok jest aż tak dziwny? Selisha: Nie Zach-san. Zach: Więc nie traktujcie mnie jak kogoś... kogo już wyrzuciliście! Zach poszedł i otarł się obok Henry'ego. Zach: Ja dalej mam asy w rękawie... Herny! Zach zniknął za drzwiami magazynu. Henry: Co on... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Boję się myśleć, co Zach przygotował w swojej głowie. Na pewno nie będzie to łatwe popołudnie, a Zach postara się, żebym ja wyleciał. W każdym razie dzisiaj wyleci albo Zach, albo ja... Selisha zdenerwowała się. Selisha: Zach-san za dużo sobie pozwala! Zach-san nie zrobi z mózgu Selishy-san sałatki owocowej! Fer: Z Fer... też... Henry: Nie martwcie się... głosowanie musi pójść dzisiaj po naszej myśli! Selisha: Pójdzie Henry-chan! Selisha uśmiechnęła się. Fer: Tak... wywalimy... tego złego... Fer uniosła bez siły rękę. Henry: Musimy! Nasza trójka w półfinale była by wspaniała! ^^ Selisha: Oczywiście Henry-chan! Fer: Ju... hu... Henry uśmiechnął się. Samolot, Kuchnia right|150px Selisha kroiła chlebek swoją kataną. Selisha: Selisha-san chcę kanapkę z krwią Starszych! ^^ Selisha nakładała drzem kataną. Selisha: Dobrze, że sprzedawcy-san sprzedają krew Starszych za 9,99! ^^ Selisha zaczęła jeść kanapeczkę. Zach: A co byś powiedziała na fakt, by pozbyć się Henry'ego. Selisha złapała katanę. Selisha: Zach-san?! Zach wszedł do kuchnii. Zach: Posłuchaj, dobrze wiem, że chcesz się zmierzyć z równymi sobie, prawda? Selisha popatrzyła nie ufnie na Zach'a. Selisha: A co do tego Zach-sanowi? Zach: Posłuchaj... Zach podszedł do Selishy. Zach: Co zrobił Henry, by wygrać zadanie? Selisha zastanowiła się. Selisha: Mało Zach-san, Henry-chan za często liczy na innych! Zach: I na pewno chcesz by taka osoba wygrała? Selisha: Selisha-san jest wierna! Zach: Tak, ale wiesz, że nie masz szans. Jak Fer wygra za tydzień zadanie to prawie pewne, że weźmie Henry'ego z nią do finału... a ciebie wyrzuci. Selisha: Nieprawda! Zach: Właśnie to prawda. Ty przyłączyłaś się do nich niedawno, a Fer i Henry są razem w sojuszu od pierwszego odcinka! Selisha: W sumie.... Zach: A ja ci gwarantuję finał, jak tylko wyrzucimy teraz Henry'ego. To nie jest duży problem. Już jutro będziemy ja, ty i Fer. W półfinale będziemy współpracować i wygrasz zadanie, a później... Selisha: Fer-chan wyleci... Zach: Dokładnie! Przemyśl to Selisho. Czy warto ryzykować półfinał dla marnego sojuszu z Henry'm? Selisha milczała. Zach: Wiesz, trudno będzie ci zerwać więź pomiędzy Henry'm, a Fer... Selisha dalej milczała. Zach: A razem w finale możemy stoczyć ciekawą walkę! Zach wyszedł. (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: To co powiedział Zach-san ma sens! Henry-chan i Fer-chan razem mogą wyrzucić Selishę-san, a Selisha-san nigdy nie była tak daleko!!! (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Oni są momentami za bardzo naiwni... zasiałem ziarno w sercu Selishy, a ona jest za głupia i podatna na manipulację... haha bawi mnie to, a już na prawdę... nie mam nic do stracenia. Selisha: Selisha-san ma mętlik w głowie... Ceremonia right|150px Wieczór w dżungli na Madagaskarze. Trybuny i podium były już dawno ustawione i tylko czekały na uczestników. W pewnym momencie do trybun zmierzali uczestnicy. Kolejno; Zach, Selisha, Henry i Fer. Zach usiadł na najniższym stopniu na środku, a za nim razem usiedli Fer, Selisha i Henry. Po chwili i Vera pojawiła się przy podium. Vera: Witajcie. Cisza. Vera: Cóż. Przed wami już półfinały. Może zadam na początku pytanie... Fer. Wygrałaś kolejne zadanie. Uważasz, że dzisiejsze głosowanie jest oczywiste? Fer: Tak... Fer wskazała na Zach'a. Fer: Męczy nas... nie wierzę, że zaszedł aż tutaj... Zach: Tak, ale popatrzcie na to z innej strony. Zach odwrócił się do Selishy, Fer i Henry'ego. Zach: Pomyślcie. Wyrzucenie mnie teraz doda wam tylko kilka dni dłużej razem. Zach odwrócił się w stronę Very i uśmiechnął się. Zach: A i tak w końcu wyrzucicie jednego z was... Fer, Henry i Selisha zaczęli nerwowo na siebie patrzeć. Selisha: Ooo, niech Zach-san nie mąci Selishy-san w głowie, bo Selisha-san lubi swoich przyjaciół-chan! Zach: Tak? Selisha: Zdecydowanie Zach-san! Zach: Zatem za tydzień zagłosujesz na Fer czy Henry'ego jak wygrasz zadanie? Selisha: ... Zach: Zatem ja daję wam prosty przykład... ja głosuję dzisiaj na Henry'ego, a wy możecie dziewczyny robić co chcecie! Vera: Cóż. Zach daje wam prosty głos. Selisha, Fer głosujecie teraz na Henry'ego, a za tydzień wyrzucicie Zach'a i jesteście w finale. Czy to nie jest dla was wygodne? Selisha: Nie Vero-san! Jesteśmy sojusznikami i nie dam skrzywdzić Henry'ego-chan! Henry: Dziękuje Selisho. :) Vera: A jak ty się czujesz Henry? Henry: Ja? No oczywiście, nie podoba mi się to, że Zach rzuca mi świnię pod nogi, ale cóż... muszę sobie z tym poradzić. Zach: Tak, bo twoje dziewczyny zaciągną cię do finału. Cóż taka prawda. Jakbyś sam walczył, to znowu odpadłbyś pierwszy. Henry: Ale... Zach: Tacy jak ty nie powinni być w finałowej czwórce. Nie walczysz, ty polegasz na innych! Zach tupnął nogą. Henry: Tak... ale... Zach: No dalej, powiedz chodź jedną rzecz, która świadczy o tym, że walczyłeś! Henry zaczął pocierać oczy. Zach: To tylko pokazuje, że nie walczy. Selisho. Czy ktoś taki pokonałby Starszego? Selisha: No nie... Zach-san. Zach: A czy pokazał by ci prawdziwą miłość Fer? Fer: Nie... Selisha i Fer spuściły głowy. Vera: Wow... to chyba jedno z najgorętszych głosowań w historii. Czas głosować... Zach ty idziesz pierwszy. Zach wstał i poszedł zagłosować. Po nim poszli po kolei Fer, Selisha i na końcu rozbity Henry. Po chwili Vera wróćiła z wynikami. Vera: Cóż. Osoba, która otrzymała najwięcej głosów spakuje się i opuści program. Butelka wody dzisiaj na pewno wędruje do Fer! Fer złapała butelkę. Vera: I do Selishy! Selisha również złapała butelkę. Vera: Zach. Broniłeś się dzisiaj naprawdę dzielnie! Pokazałeś, że nie jesteś dziecinny i dorosłeś w tym programie... Zach: Wiem o tym! Vera: A ty Henry? Poddałeś się tuż przed samym głosowaniem! Henry: ... Vera: Dzisiaj jednak w programie zostaje... Henry! Henry zszokowany złapał butelkę wody. Zach: Phi... Zach wstał i odwrócił się do Henry'ego. Zach: Cóż. Jeżeli któraś z nich zabierze cię do finału to prawdopodobnie wygra! ^^ Zach pokazał Henry'emu środkowy palec i odwrócił się do Very. Zach: Więc dzięki jakiemu zwierzakowi odwieziesz mnie do domu? Vera: Cóż... Ekran odwrócił się. Madagaskar, Dżungla Zach znajdował się już w wielkiej wyrzutni jak z filmu "Madagaskar 2". Zach: Serio?! Na serio?! Vera: Spokojnie... dotarli do Ameryki! Zach: Tak, ale... Zach nie dokończył, bo został wystrzelony w stronę Ameryki (prawdopodobnie). Vera: Selisho, Henry, Fer... dotarliście już bardzo daleko, a przed wami jeszcze jeden kraj do odwiedzenia przed wielkim finałem... i wydaje mi się, że to Henry musi najpewniej wygrać ostatnie... finałowe zadanie... Cała finałowa trójka przytuliła się. Vera: Kogo z nich zobaczymy w finale? A kto polegnie? Tego dowiecie się już za tydzień w gorącym półfinale afrykańskiej części Totalnej Porażki: Azja... kontra... Afryka!!! Zakończenie. (pokój zwierzeń)Zach: Henry. Nie zasługujesz by tutaj być, więc do widzenia! (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Zach-san... wygłosiłeś dobre przemówienie, ale Selisha-san jest wierna swoim zasadą i nie lubi brudnej gry Zach-sana! (pokój zwierzeń)Fer: Papa... Zach. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Błagam dziewczyny... zagłosujcie na Zacha! Nie chcę was tracić! Ivan: Hej!!! A jak ja mam wrócić do Ameryki?! Cisza. Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka